The Blue Chair
by Mena Apricot
Summary: 2ND CHAPTER!!! Malfoy notices a girl, he likes the girl, he wants to ask her out, the girl turns out to be the brand new Hermione, he quits the undertaking, but a nasty Slytherin blocks the way...
1. The beggining

Title: The Blue Chair  
  
Author: Lady Ravenclaw  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't know who does (I mean how am I going to retain all those names!!) but I don't.  
  
%Yes, just read, the thing is. you know, English isn't my first language and though I have studied it a huge part of my miserable and short life (yes. don't laugh!!) there are some terms that I don't know so. I looked them up on a dictionary so if you notice this story is a bit.literal just ignore it%  
  
***************  
  
Hermione Granger looked at the mirror with a mix of astonishment and delight. Instead of the regular tired, bushy-haired know-it-all, a very beautiful girl with an air of mystery looked back at her. She just couldn't believe her eyes, she had disconnected of the world when suddenly she heard a sickly sweet voice telling her:  
  
Hermione dear, do you like it?  
  
Then the giggles of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil returned her to reality  
  
What?  
  
Do you like it? Parv, dear we are artists!  
  
There's nothing make-up can't fix does it, Lavvie dear?  
  
What have you done to me? - Yelled Hermione  
  
A miracle, Hermione, like, a total miracle!!  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. But. they were right it was a miracle, not even in her wildest dreams she could have imagined such a beautiful "herself". Her horrible bushy hair had gone leaving a smooth, straight, silky and other words with "s" hair like the one she once had in the Yule ball a year ago but.even prettier, her eyes look brighter than ever because of the help of eyeshade, it made them change their color, from a dull shade of brown to a rather mysterious-interesting, beautiful hazelnut A/N: I hate that word but, hey you wanted me to put. to a beautiful excrement color? , And there was no sign of the huge dark rings under the eyes that the long nights of study produced, she just looked dazzling.  
  
Thank you. those words floated her mind, tell them thank you!  
  
No, why? It's stupid after all; I was their guinea pig! They used me to test their new Lancôme products! There's nothing to thank, if I thank them they will think I do care and.  
  
Hermione had to stop her useless but padding discussion with herself to listen to Lavender:  
  
Well, we're almost through!  
  
There's more!!!???  
  
Of course there's more!! -Said Parvati as if Hermione was out of her mind  
  
What!!  
  
Well, that! Parv, sweetie, like, would you hand me that pleeeeeeaaaase? - Drawled Lavender- Thank you, here.  
  
Lavender pulled Hermione a little and gave her.  
  
BOOBS???!!! - Yelled Hermione with anger  
  
They are fake- replied Lavender with a bit shade of fear on her voice  
  
Really?? - Shrieked Hermione with sarcasm  
  
Yes! - Replied Parvati pathetically and going away slowly from our ex-bushy- haired friend as if Hermione could blow up any minute  
  
Hermione looked.erm. down a moment, cleared her throat, and looked somewhere else, so Lavender and Parvati wouldn't notice and screamed:  
  
IM NOT WEARING THAT!!!  
  
Hermione.  
  
NO WAY!!  
  
HERMIONE WE WORKED, like, HOUSE-ELVES (I know that's Ron's joke, sue me!) TO MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE THAT AND.  
  
DON'T YELL PARVATI. I mean don't yell, Im not wearing them. End of discussion I don't want to fight  
  
But you look very good in my blouse, don't ruin it  
  
THE ONLY REASON I LOOK GOOD ON YOUR BLOUSE IS BECAUSE IT'S LIKE A THOUSAND SIZES SMALLER.erm.I mean. Im not wearing that and that's the end of the discussion, I have to go to the library, see you then  
  
And with that, she left the bathroom.  
  
Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil heard her laugh right after she closed the door, and they started giggling too over a sea of lipsticks, eyeshades and mascaras that lied on the ground.  
  
  
  
1 Hermione Granger  
  
5th year  
  
Transfiguration  
  
Read the label on the book she was carrying to the library, in fact, one of the 6 heavy books that hid her made up (?) face while her body hit several students.  
  
Meanwhile, a familiar shape, counting some money, walked the Hogwarts corridor, he had probably made another dirty business with a scared first year, blonde hair, pale skin, PAM PAM PAM PAM: Draco Malfoy. As if you couldn't imagine, they got closer and closer until. HUFFLEPUFF!! They collided. He dropped the money and she dropped the books.  
  
-Eleven sickles, twelve, thirteen, fourteen. YAUCH! Watch where you're walking!  
  
- Walk where im watching!  
  
-Oh how clever!!- He said sarcastically, Haha You!!! You. well well well, what do we have here?  
  
Hermione focused on gathering her books, she didn't feel like being insulted.  
  
-I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't notice you, take your books. And be careful, we could take a butterbeer some time, you know? I'm Draco Malfoy, who are you? - And he blinked  
  
Hermione's knees were badly injured by her jaw. Had the world turned upside down while she was asleep and nobody told her? Draco "take a look at my pureblood galleons" Malfoy blinking to the mudblood know-it-all, the annoying dirty bookworm? She couldn't help but laugh  
  
-Hahahaha you don't know who I am, right?  
  
-Erm. no. That's why I'm asking you. Which house are you in? What's your name? Where.  
  
But when he finished saying that, Hermione had left leaving a very confused Draco.  
  
  
  
% I have plans for this fic I just got tired and decided to upload the rest later, I bet you haven't heard this before but PLEASE FLAME!!!! Well no, but please tell me what you didn't like (and what you did) whatever you do, just review, put an "a" if you want but review I live from your reviews!!!!!! DON'T KILL ME!! % 


	2. The bet

Name: The Blue Chair Part II  
  
Author: Filomena Apricot aka. Lady Ravenclaw  
  
Comments: I wanted this to be a bit more humorous or creative but it's difficult, because I can't be with ppl without, you know, joking or laughing…until I get to the computer, it's hard for me to communicate with a machine and I get confused and all my ideas just go away. So understand me plzzz ; _ ;  
  
**************  
  
Draco's POV.  
  
Double Potions this Monday. Who made this schedule! Yeah, he was good at Potions and Snape always seemed to favor him. So… what was the problem? Snape, he was such a git. But anyway… other things occupied his mind.  
  
That girl… She looked good, Shame she was so antisocial, she looked like someone he already knew, but he had to have her. No girl EVER resisted to Draco Malfoy's charms. It had already taken his fancy. Of course, it wasn't that difficult, as he had already said, "No girl can resist to Draco Malfoy's charms" Except perhaps for a few Gryffindors, well she LOOKED like a Gryffindor. Now it was a challenge.  
  
Which is the damn password? Oh yeah.  
  
Egergalleon  
  
Oh, no. Hide me! There's Pansy. Where the hell are Crabbe and Goyle? Those idiots. But what was I thinking? Oh yeah, Pansy! Hide me!!! Oh no too late, she's approaching. C'mon Malfoy think, tell her something. Oh no. 3. 2.1. We lost him.  
  
Draco, until you drop by here  
  
Hi, Pansy, geez, I really feel like chatting for a while but I have to… go to class!  
  
Oh, really? Which class?  
  
Um… Arithmancy of course!  
  
Well bad news, Draco, Professor Vector is sick, now you can stay and chat  
  
Idiot! Tell her something quickly. Time is ticking away!  
  
Oh great  
  
When I say 3 you run. One Two THREE RUUN!  
  
Malfoy get back here right now! Stop avoiding me! One way or another you'll have to come down and explain me why you asked me to be your girlfriend and the next day I saw you kissing Nicole Ackerley!  
  
Bad luck Pansy!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Men –She muttered  
  
(A/N: What I want to point out here is Pansy is a total crawler and Malfoy is a total boor. are we clear? Thanks)  
  
Once alone Draco felt remorse but of course, as always he just sat down and waited for it to go away. Then he checked the clock in his room. %&$* Im late for Charms!  
  
Draco Malfoy opened his eyes with weakness and let out a sigh. He couldn't understand a thing. This "manipulating Charms" were excessively boring. But suddenly (Flash! Hehe I'm pathetic I make fun of me even) his eyes stopped in the figure of the girl he met in the hall. She raised her hand eagerly to answer the question Flitwick had just asked. He had a hideous thought. Could it be…  
  
Anyone knows what "manipulating Charms" are Yes Miss…  
  
Yes, Professor Flitwick. Manipulating charms are about making muggle or magical objects do our will.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh  
  
She Is. She is. She is. She is. !!! National Panic!!!  
  
Any problem Mr. Malfoy?  
  
No No No  
  
Ok then. Very good miss Granger. 10 points for Gryffindor  
  
  
  
She was, Crabbe!!! Don't be stupid. Granger was the girl. The girl was Granger understood?  
  
… OOOOOO  
  
Idiot -_-"  
  
So… now you can't have her  
  
No! That's disgusting. Shame.  
  
Hahaha So, Malfoy you can't have a know-it-all even, haha then you're losing your charm  
  
Dartcraig…  
  
Yes its me Malfoy. So, you can't have even that nerd ha? Well now im going to ask her out  
  
You wouldn't dare  
  
Try me… Im a Slytherin… there's nothing I wouldn't dare  
  
Dartcraig…  
  
What, are you afraid, Malfoy?  
  
Not at all, Malfoys are never afraid  
  
Well then let's compete  
  
For her?  
  
Yeah, let's see who can date her first  
  
Like a bet?  
  
Exactly Malfoy We are now speaking the same language so what do you say.  
  
Um… Draco  
  
What do you want, Goyle!  
  
What are you afraid of Malfoy?  
  
Nothing! I have already said that. Ok If I win… what would I get?  
  
Galleons, you put the price  
  
No I have money I don't need yours  
  
Then… If I win you will have to… give me your room, I don't see why you have a room of yourself and you are not even a prefect  
  
That's because my father asked for it. You think I would share a room with the other fools. Ha! You wish  
  
So what do you say?  
  
That's alright but If I win…  
  
I'll be your slave for a week  
  
That's sounds good for me, but how can you guarantee you will keep your promise  
  
I give you my word, in fact I will sign a paper  
  
Oh right  
  
Let's get it on. Now, Pushkin, Moon let's go!  
  
Um…Malfoy?  
  
Yeah, Goyle  
  
Um… how are you going to win  
  
You will see  
  
But she hates you!  
  
Well its true you got a point there  
  
****  
  
Someone has already done this, right? But well im not forcing you to read anything… so leave your review and by the way…  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Silver Storm Dragon: Thank you lots and lots I have cheered up with your review. And I loved your penname its so  
  
C-O-O-L  
  
All Mighty Terrestrial: No, he isn't and thanks you for ur comments. I loved "The Interview"! It was so creative  
  
Cheers! 


End file.
